Girl at Camp Green Lake wait what?
by SMiiLE.oX
Summary: A girl gets sent to Camp Green Lake. Will she fit it? Will she find love? And what did she do that made her end up there? .. please be nice, its my first fanfiction!
1. Shannon Turner

Like any bad teenager, they get caught. Usually they get sent to jail or something but not me. I got given a choice

My name is Shannon Turner and I'm the new kid that's suppose to be sent to Camp Green Lake. I'm a 15 year old girl with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes.

A couple of weeks back, I was caught shoplifting. But when the cops caught me and found out what I really did in the past, they had to take me to court.

And that's how I wounded up here.

**FlashBack**

_"Shannon Turner please rise." the judge said. He had a disappointed face, but I would to for what I done._

_"I could send you to jail" the judge said " but since how there is a opening at Camp Green Lake for troubled teenagers, I am going to give you a choice - Camp Green Lake or Jail?."_

_I thought about it for a minute or two until I came to a decision._

"_uhh ..Camp Green Lake"_

" _20 months, Camp Green Lake" the judge then slammed down his hammer and the trial was finally over._

**End FlashBack**

I'm now on the bus that's taking me to this so called Camp Green Lake. I look outside and see nothing but a big dried-up wasteland. I then looked at the guard who was watching my every move. He started to really bug me, I couldn't do anything, I was friggin cuffed to the seat!

It wasn't till this morning that I found out that I was going to a camp that was full of teenage boys. I mean come on! Some of them may be sex offenders! But I knew a couple of moves that would lay them off me.

It started to get really hot and smelly inside the bus. I did a good job with wearing skinny jeans and black tank top , on a really hot sunny day. Then finally after 8 hours, the bus stop.

" Thank God!" I yelled.

The guard looked at me funny then undid my cuffs. I rubb my wrist and saw some red marks that came from being cuffed for 8 hours straight.

As I walked out of the bus, I had a good look and noticed that a whole lot of boys were staring at me. I could hear boys giving out a few catcalls. Some boys were saying things like " damm, I sure like to hit that" and " Hey baby!"

I just ingored them and followed the guard up to a small-like building that was actually an office. I saw an old guy sitting in a rusty chair, and chewing on sunflower seeds. He was wearing a cowboy hat and he was staring right at me.

"What's with the sunflower seeds?" asked the guard.

"Giving up smoking" he said.

He then took out my file and had a quick read over.

"Shannon Turner? I've heard a lot about you. Lil'miss tough girl, huh?" he chuckled.

I got a bit angry, but I kept my temper down.

The man then continued, "My name is Mr.Sir, whenever you speak to me you will call me by my name. Is that clear?" I knew that wasn't his real name, it just couldn't be, but I said yes anyway.

"Follow me"

I then follow Mr.Sir into a room filled with ugly orange suits, towels, boots and shower tokens. When I walked in I saw a guy that looked around to be 16 years with ugly shoulder length brown hair folding orange suits. He gave me a smile and winked. I just gave him a cold evil stare. He then went back to folding.

"You get two suits. One for working and one for relaxation. You get to wash them every 3 days. You also get one towel and 2 tokens every 2 days. The tokens are for showers. Go get dressed in that little dressing room over there." he pointed to a small room.

I went there to get dressed in my orange suit. I didn't know I had to wear a shirt under until I looked into a dirty mirror that was in the tiny dressing room. So I put on my shirt under it. I walked out and Mr. Sit grabbed my bag and checked what I had in it. Then he gave it back to me and said I could keep it. I walked outside with him and looked around. I still got the same stares and comments from boys.

Mr.Sir then went on telling me that no ones runs away from here because they had the only water for hundreds of miles. As he was talking I saw a gun and gasped.

"Oh this? Don't worry this is for Yellow-spotted Lizards. I won't waste a bullet on you." he said patting it. A guy that was shorter then I was, with a big hat on walked towards us. Mr. Sir lefted.

"Shannon Turner? I just want you to know, that you may have don't some bad things in your life but that does not make you a bad person" I looked at him as if he was some sort of weirdo. Then he went on talking.

"Hi. I am Mr. Pendanski. I am a doctor and your concelor. You will be in D-tent. D stands for dillagence. 'Yeah whatever.' I thought to myself.

I followed Mr. Pendanski to a tent. It had the letter D over the tent door. Three guys came out and stopped in front of me and Mr. Pendanski. They all gave me the same stare has the other boys did. One had big black rimmed glasses that were covered in dirt. I couldn't tell how he could see out of them, one really hot guy with a shirt on as a

do-ragg, a white baseball cap on, and a toothpick in his mouth, and last a big guy.

"Shannon this is Alan, Rex, and Theodore. Guys Shannon." Mr. Pendanski greeted us.


	2. The Boys of DTent

**Hey Everyone, I just wanna say thank you for those who reviewed and I will check the grammar in future :P**

**Anyway I hope you like it ! :D**

"Hey Mom, what's a chick doing here?" asked Rex

" That doesn't really matter right now, Rex. Now why don't you show Shannon around and introduce her to the others. " Mr Pendanski said while he patted me on the back. I shrugged him off.

"Our names aren't Rex, Alan or Theodore. I'm X-ray, that's Squid" X pointed to a cute guy with a do-ragg. He was kinda cute, he keep staring at me but I looked away. " And that's Armpit". He pointed to a chubby guy.

"They all have there little nicknames, but I prefer the ones their moms' and dads' gave them. The ones' society will recognize them by." X-ray had a sarcastic laugh after Mr. Pendanski said that.

I just nodded, I wasn't really in the mood for too much talking. The boys then led me into D-tent. There was 3 guys already in there sitting on the beds playing cards. I think they were betting their shower tokens by the look it of. They all looked at me like I was a ghost.

"What?..you never seen a girl before?" I asked with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

They just kept on staring at me.

"Shannon is going to sleep were Louis used to slept." Mr. Pendanski said.

" Louis?" I asked

" He was here before you, but he couldn't take it anymore here so he let a rattlesnake bite him" Squid explained. My eyes started to fill a bit with water as a sad memory filled my mind but I kept the tears in.

"Oh, and him, he's mom." Squid said as he sat down on his cot.

" They boys like to call me Mom as a little nickname" Mr.Pendanski said. " Well.. I'll let you boys and girls to know each other" He then left.

I walked to my cot and placed my bag on the floor. The guys were still staring at me. I started to get a bit annoyed.

"What's a girl doin' here?" asked a guy with crazy blond hair and a paranoid face. "I mean, this is a guys camp"

"No shit" I replied with a little smile. The boys chuckled a bit.

"Be nice Ziggy." Squid said. "Shannon that's Zigzag, Caveman, and Magnet. And over there is Zero." A little guy was lying down on his cot staring at me from the other side of the tent.

I heard a whistle and all the boys walked out of the tent. Magnet stopped at the doorway.

"You comin'?" asked Magnet.

" To where?"

"Mess Hall"

" what for?" I asked

" dinner, what else?" he smiled.

**I know it was short but more is coming !! :D**

**Thanks again for the reviews **


	3. The Mess Hall

**Yaaay!! Chapter 3! I know it seems a bit short but .. Hope you like it!! )**

I followed the boys to the Mess Hall. When I walked in all eyes were on me. I just looked around and quickly caught up to Caveman and Magnet. I got my so called 'food' and walked to where D-tent was sitting.

As I was walking I felt a guy slap my ass. I turned around saw that it was the same guy who winked at me when Mr. Sir gave me my orange suite and shower tokens. He had a goofy grin on his face and I gave him back a small, sexy smile. I started to walk closer to him but I quickly kicked him in the nuts. He fell on the floor in pain. Some of the guys yelled out "Damm, You go babe!"

When I got to the table, Zigzag moved over and I sat between him and Caveman. Once again all the guys at the table were looking at me. X-ray broke the silence.

"Hey babe, I see you didn't dig today, so I guess you wouldn't give your bread up to somebody who did" X-ray said as he was about to grab my bread.

I grabbed his hand in time and had a tight hold on his wrist.

"You might wanna think twice bout' that, buddy" I said with a cold stare. X took his hand back and in my opinion, he seemed a bit shocked.

"So why did they get you for?" Armpit asked "It must have been pretty bad for you to wind up here"

The boys laughed a bit.

" murder ".

Suddenly the whole table went quiet and all guys had a 'omg ' face written on him.

" murder? .. Your jokin' right?" Magnet asked. I shook my head. " Well who did you murder? And how? " he asked again.

"I rather not talk about it" I said as I played with my food. The guys just went back to eating, I think they were really shocked that a girl like me, murdered someone.

"So, how do you like this place so far?" Squid asked while taking a bite of his meal.

"Umm .. It's not really what I thought it would be, but so far it's okay" I said while looking at the nasty piece of crap on my plate. " What is this suppose to be anyway?, I mean it doesn't even look like food"

" To tell the truth .. " Caveman said " I have nooo idea ".

Everyone laughed. I thought it was pretty funny, so I laughed a little.

I ate my bread then looked at me .. Piece of crap. There is no way in hell im eating that. "Does anyone want my food?" I asked. "Ooh! I do!" Armpit yelled.

I walked back to the tent and got changed. I then had a little walk to the canteen and filled up my water bottle. When I got back all the guys in the tent getting ready to go to sleep.

As I walked inside, I saw Magnet and Squid playing a game with rocks and shower tokens. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Whatcha playin'?" I asked.

Squid went on explaining me what the game was about. I got more confused by the second so he said that it was just like a game of poker except that all you use is a dice and all you bet are shower tokens.

"Did you wanna play, chica?" Magnet asked.

"Nah, I think I'll keep my shower tokens, thank you" I replied as the boys laughed.

"Lights out everyone!!" Mr.Pendanski yelled.

Everyone went to their own cots and fell asleep. Just before the lights were turned off, Squid mouthed ' Good Night ' to me. I mouthed 'You too' back.

**I have got the images of each character on my profile, including Shannon Turner.**


	4. Diggin' The First Hole

**Well this seems to be my longest chappie so far :D**

**Yaaay Me!! :P**

**Hope you enjoy chapter ….. 4!!**

…

I woke up the next morning to the most annoying sound ever. It was a scratchy trumpet Funfair over a loud speaker. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was still very tired. It was a bit hard to sleep when you are stuck in a tent full of boys who snore and fart in their sleep.

I finally got up and started to make my bed. 

"What time is it anyway?" I asked as I got my clothes out of my bag.

"4.30 .." replied Armpit while he was halfway through the door.

4.30?? You got to me kidding me! I usually don't wake up till 10 something. _I better get used to it then_, I thought. I waited for the boys to go so I could get changed. After 5 minutes they left to get their breakfast and I got changed back into the ugly orange suite. I then brushed my hair and put it up into a messy ponytail. 

I then walked outside, still half-asleep, and met up the rest of D-tent outside the 'Library'. Everyone got in line to get a shovel, so I lined up. When I got my shovel, I started to walk with everyone who was digging there holes. Squid came jogging up to me with a shovel in one hand and this …thing in the other.

" Here" he said as he handed me one of the things. I raised one eyebrow at him as I hesitantly took it.

" what is it?" I asked.

"It's a tortilla dipped in honey" He explained.

''Oh," I said, kind of embarrassed. I took a bite from it and to my surprise it was ok, gross and slimy but at lease it was better than that crap we had last night for dinner.

When we got to somewhere in the middle of the desert, Mr.Sir walked towards me and told me to follow him. He then led me to an empty spot on the ground, surrounded by other previously dug holes. 

"This is where you will dig," He said, as he kicked the ground with the heel of his boot to mark the ground where I would dig. He also added, "Everyday, you will dig a hole. It is to be five feet wide, and five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measur-"

"I know, I know!" I cut in. "You said it before, I'm not stupid"

"Don't get smart with me girly" Mr.Sir said as he started to walk away. "Start diggin"

I felt so stupid trying to dig my hole, but I made a system, and it got a little bit easier as I dug more deeply in the ground. I dug for at least a couple of hours until the water truck came. Finally!

I hopped out of my half-dug hole and walked to the water truck. All the guys were lining up to get their water so I walked to the end of the line. But not before X-Ray came over to me, and pulled me in front of him, in front of the line.. 

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Ladies First" X-ray replied with a smile. Everyone kind of gasped, because, I guess they were shocked, and angry that I was first in line, on my first day. 

When I got my water I sat down on the edge of my hole. Squid, Magnet and X-ray came up to me and sat on the edge of my hole. 

"Hey chica, hows your hole comin'?" asked Magnet in his Spanish accent. I thought it was pretty cool.

" It's comin' alright" I replied as I took a sip of my water.

"What about your hands?" Squid asked. I looked at him funny. "What? .. I mean do you have any blisters".

"Ohh .." I took off my gloves and to my surprise, I had no blisters whatsoever. I showed them my hands with a smile on my face. Squid smiled back. He had a cute smile, it reminded me of my brother.

"Damm girl, you must be pretty tough, eh?" X-Ray said surprised as he patted me on the back. 

Squid, Magnet and X-Ray then walked back to their own holes and started to dig. Even though I didn't have any blisters, my hands still ached badly. It did hurt to grip the shovel but I didn't show the pain. I wasn't much of a wimpy girl anyway.

At about, what I would guess, 3 or 4 o'clock, I noticed that Zero get out of his hole, spat in it, and then left. Then, one by one, everyone but Squid started to get done, and spit in their holes. I noticed earlier, that Squid was digging pretty slowly for an experienced digger.

When X-Ray left, he asked me if I wanted him to stay, until I was done. "Nah, I'll be alright," was my reply. "You go on ahead. 

"Ok, if yer sure..." 

"I am." 

About half an hour later I was done. I looked over my hole and thought to myself ' _I did good .._'. I spat in my hole and started to walk back to camp. As I was walking I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Squid catching up to me. 

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I replied "What took you so long to dig your hole?"

"I finished a while ago but I stayed back for a bit". I just nodded my head. 

When we got back to camp, we placed our shovels away and met up with D-tent in the Rec Room. In the rec room there were games. There was a TV, a radio, tables with card on them, and a pool table. I went to the TV and I saw Zigzag sitting down watching the blurry screen. I couldn't see what was happening, so I left to go listen to the radio. I turned it on and country was playing. It was fuzzy, but I could still hear it. 

I sat down on a chair and listened to the radio and tried watching the blurry screen. I could tell I The Simpson's were on, because I could hear the theme song. About 5 minutes after I sat down, a guy with short, frizzy orange hair came and sat next to me.

"Hey baby. How ya' doin'?" he asked leaning on the chair.

"Go away and don't call me baby" I said. I didn't look at him, I kept watching the screen.

"I'm Thump. But my real name is Brock. You can call me Brock if you want to, baby." He then tried putting his arm around me.

"Get your disgusting arm off of me, you cow!" I yelled at him as I got up and pushed him off of the chair and sat back down. Everyone stopped and stared at me. 

"Don't push me." he said coldly as he stood up.

"Aww .. watcha gonna do?" I said in a mocking tone. Thump was about to punch me but Zigzag grabbed his fist and lowered it.

"Thump leave Shannon alone." he said breaking into the fight.

"Why should I? I saw her first!" he yelled at Zigzag.

"Stop hittin' on her. Maybe she don't like you!" Zigzag said.

"Ha! If I liked him, I would kill myself." I said breaking in.

"Shut up bitch!" Thump said.

"What did you call me?" I asked as I stood out of my chair with a deadly look in my eyes.

"A bitch sorry, or does whore sound better " 

"Why don't you call me a whore one more time … go one"

You could tell that Thump had no idea what he was getting into so he said " Whore .. "

In one quick move I quickly punched him as hard as I could under his chin, causing him to fall backwards and get knocked out.

"Damn." I could hear Squid's voice.

"Do you think he's … dead?" asked Magnet.

"I dunno." Squid said. "Alright fights over people, nothing to see here!". Squid took my hand and lead me to the pool table. He wouldn't leave my side. I took care of the guy, I wonder why Squid is standing close to me. 

"I'm gonna go head back to the tent, guys" I said as I walked away. I heard them reply cya. As I sat down I saw Squid walk in.

"hey, you alright?" he asked me with a worried look on his face.

"yeah im alright, my hand is a bit sore that's all" 

" Where did you learn to punch like that?" 

"Oh .. My brother taught me" I replied. I tried to keep my eyes from watering so I changed the subject. ""Umm, so what else is there to do?" I asked.

"Nothin' really. It's kinda boring here. But if you've been to camp for a while, it's the best part of the day." he said. "Did yah wanna go play pool with the others?" he asked

I shook my head. "Nah im alright, you can go"

"okay then .." Squid replied as he left the tent. "Cya Roxy"

_Roxy? _, I thought. I ran up to Squid. "Hey Squid!" I yelled. "Whose Roxy?" 

"It's your nickname." Squid said with a big smile on his face. 

"Oh, I guess it's not too bad." I said. 

…

**Shannon's got a nickname now )**

**Im now going to start calling her Roxy now instead of Shannon, just to let you know**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone,**

**I just want to say thank you all for the reviews that you all left. There is more coming but it might take a while due the computer I have to use at the moment. Which is slow by the way I might add . Lol **

**Anyway I hope you like my story and thanks again for the reviews!**

**Oh and also, sorry about the lines that came on some of the chapters. I never put them there. I didn't know how they got there and how to take them off. If anyone knows then send me a message if you can, thanks. ****J**

**-SMiiLE.oX**


End file.
